onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Kuma
| jva=Hideyuki Hori| extra1= | bounty= 296,000,000|}}| devil fruit= }} Bartholomew Kuma (バーソロミュー・くま, Bāsoromyū Kuma) is a Shichibukai. He is additionally a former Revolutionary whose bounty was 296,000,000. He was once feared as a pirate so vicious, he earned the title "Tyrant". He is a type of cyborg called a "Pacifista" (パシフィスタ, Pashifisuta) developed by Dr. Vegapunk. Once Vegapunk finished his modifications on Kuma, the Shichibukai was converted into the first complete Pacifista cyborg with the serial PX-0, figuratively dying in the process. He was a very influential character during the Whitebeard War Saga, setting the stage for Luffy's appearance in Amazon Lily, Impel Down, and Marineford. Appearance Kuma is an enormous man (nearing 7 meters tall, he is the second tallest Shichibukai, being one inch shorter than Moria) who is usually seen carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. While initially he will give the impression of wearing glasses, it seems that, based on the Pacifistas that were destroyed, those are actually his own eyes. His hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target crosshair. There are also several paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin. In the anime, Kuma's hair and jacket are black, and his hat is gray. The covering of his Bible is also shown to be intricately colored. In the manga, Oda originally intended for Kuma to have a completely different color scheme. Kuma's hair was shown to be brown, his jacket bright orange, his hat yellow with green spots, and his Bible a solid gold color. Later in the manga chapters, his coat was changed to more closely resemble the one in the anime, though the rest of his design remained untouched.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Bartholomew Kuma's original intended colors by Oda.One Piece Manga - Vol. 49, Kuma's original color scheme featured on the cover of volume 49 of the manga series.One Piece Manga - Vol. 54 Chapter 532, Kuma's new color scheme. Gallery Personality Despite his imposing figure and his past reputation, Bartholomew Kuma is a very calm and quiet person. In addition to his demeanor, he can also be seen as somewhat of a benevolent character, especially compared to the other Shichibukai. This assumption can be reached through some of his actions, specifically when he spared the lives of the Straw Hats on two separate occasions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma refuses to answer Kizaru's question; Kuma uses his powers to help the Straw Hats escape capture. Although he obeys the commands of the World Government, Kuma disagrees with what his superiors deem "good" and "bad" in the world. Instead, Kuma strives to uphold his own ideals (described as "Moral Justice”) whenever possible. He even goes so far as to imply that Blackbeard's acceptance into the Shichibukai ranks had been a poor decision by the government, despite the fact that it filled the position left by Crocodile's defeat. However, Kuma's loyalty does not extend to the Marines. This can be seen when he refuses to answer a direct question from Admiral Kizaru during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Due to his unwillingness to aid the Marines without a direct order, Kuma didn't hesitate to lie when it came to his victory over the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago. When talking, Kuma customarily uses the word "target" in his sentences. He also tends to ask a person where they would like to go on a trip before he sends them away with his Devil Fruit's power. There are still several mysteries behind Kuma's character. The story behind his transformation into a "Pacifista" and what exactly it entails is still unknown. He also whispers a message to Rayleigh during the battle at the Sabaody Archipelago, which the old pirate believes puts the other man at risk.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 53 Chapter 513 and Episode 405, Kuma gives Rayleigh a message. The message given to Rayleigh was finally revealed much later. The exact words are "I work for the Revolutionary Army. Since we have a connection, I want to help this group (the Straw Hat Pirates) escape". Years ago when Kuma was used in the Pacifista project, Pacifista modifications done on him were made at different stages and at different times, with his head being the last to be modified. However, at present, the modifications have been completed. Because of this, Kuma apparently lost all form of free will, personality and memory since then. Essentially, the "Tyrant Kuma", as Doflamingo puts it, is now "dead".One Piece Manga - Vol. 51 Chapters 559-560, Doflamingo explains to Ivankov the origins of Kuma's cyborg modifications and that they were completed a few days ago. Kuma knowingly forsook his humanity so that he'd comply with the Government he once hated. Relationships World Government Kuma is currently a mindless Pacifista who follows the government's orders without question. He was also said to be the only Shichibukai that was fully loyal to the World Government prior the replacement of his brain. For this, the World Government valued him greatly. Moria stated that, because of this allegiance, Kuma worried him more than any other Shichibukai. It is worth noting however that Kuma was originally a revolutionary who hated the government. He also claimed to Rayleigh that he was still a revolutionary prior to the replacement of his brain. The reason for his pretense as a loyal tool of the government has not been disclosed nor has the reason that he agreed to have his faculties removed.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Moria states that Kuma is the only Shichibukai truly loyal to the World Government. Marines Prior to his final modifications Kuma publically claimed to follow the World Government. He refused to co-operate with the Marines unless given express orders by the World Government to do so. One Piece Manga - Vol. 53 Chapter 513, Kuma refuses to answer Kizaru's question. Revolutionaries Prior to receiving his final modifications Kuma told Rayleigh he was a member of the Revolutionaries. This is supported by his past membership of the organization and acquaintance with Dragon and Ivankov. He also had knowledge of Luffy's relationship with Dragon (something that even Ivankov was unaware of) and he subsequently spared the Straw Hats lives on two occasions. It was stated by Ivankov that Kuma knew the okama, and that he is no longer the man he once was.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 558, Ivankov appears to know Kuma.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma appears to know Dragon. The relationship is confirmed in the flashback where Dragon saves the people from the fire on the Gray Terminal, Kuma is seen with Ivankov and the crew in Dragon's ship.One Piece Manga - Chapter 587, Kuma was a revolutionary crew member. Shichibukai Kuma has only been shown interacting with one of the Shichibukai, Gecko Moria. Moria feels that because of his loyalty to the World Government, he can't be trusted. Straw Hat Pirates Kuma was ordered to kill the Straw Hat Pirates after Moria's defeat at their hands. However, he has spared their lives once at Thriller Bark, and again on Sabaody Archipelago, when he helped them escape Kizaru and Sentoumaru, his last act of free will.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52-53 Chapter 512-513 and Episodes 404-405, Kuma teleports all members of the Straw Hat pirates from the Sabaody Archipelago. While Kuma helped the entire Straw Hat crew, he has shown a certain respect for Zoro, specifically after he finds the swordsman alive following the events at Thriller Bark. Zoro, too, recognizes and respects Kuma’s strength, admitting that he is only alive because of the other’s mercy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Zoro admits that he is only alive due to Kuma's mercy. Kuma also knows a lot about Luffy, as he at least knew that Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Dragon are his adoptive brother and biological father, respectively. Both relationships were not public matters, and as such, very few people actually know about them, until Sengoku made it public during the war. He gave Luffy one final farewell before sending him to Amazon Lily and losing his free will to the Pacifista project's finalization. Abilities and Powers Kuma is one of the few people to have completely defeated the entire Straw Hat Crew; he is also the only character introduced so far that has defeated the crew single-handedly twice. Although, the crew was extremely weak both times and they were in no shape to fight another battle, much less a Shichibukai (though Kuma's victory was downplayed, as the first encounter the crew had just finished battling another Shichibukai Gecko Moria, as well as an island full of zombies, and Oars; in the second encounter, battled against a large amount of Marines, PX-4, Admiral Kizaru, and PX-1). He doesn't want the crew dead however since he allowed then to escape, due to his final favor to Dragon. Devil Fruit Kuma ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, making him a "Paw Man". This Devil Fruit gives him paw pads which give him the power to push anything, including the air around him, at the speed of light. Kuma fights in a style reminiscent of sumo-wrestling. He crouches low in a wide stance, even using the signature stomp, and attacks with open-palm strikes, using his special paws to launch powerful air bullets. Much in keeping with the sumo inspiration, Kuma spends almost all of his time with his feet planted, refusing to give his ground. The fruit's powers also allow him to move at the same speed as the objects he pushes, possibly by using it to push himself, appearing instantaneously at a desired location regardless of distance, all the while he moves with no more than a slow walk. Apart from the ability to make people and objects vanish instantly, Kuma's abilities show massive amounts of destructive power, enough to turn an entire island into dust, with an attack called "Ursus Shock". Kuma also has the ability to extract people's pain and exhaustion. This is shown when Kuma took all of the pain that Luffy had suffered on Thriller Bark and left him feeling completely healthy, meaning that his abilities can be used to heal people and cure them. Pacifista Modifications He is extremely fast, enough to seem as though he has disappeared in the eyes of the Straw Hats, as well everyone on Thriller Bark. This is, however, unclear if it has something to do with the modifications from Dr. Vegapunk. Kuma is a cyborg modified by Vegapunk, he is however very different from other cyborgs, and displays strength and agility that are on a different scale. His body is able to withstand most attacks, including Sanji's kicks and even the attack of Zoro, which was able to cut through steel. Zoro could only leave a scratch on Kuma with a surprise attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma is revealed to be an incomplete cyborg modified by Vegapunk. While the modifications gave Kuma great strength, their full completion over a long time period apparently robbed Kuma of his free will. As a Pacifista, Kuma has a laser launcher, which not only causes massive explosions upon detonation, but can also melt steel. This laser is apparently a replication of Kizaru's Pika Pika no Mi powers. For Kuma, this launcher is only installed in his mouth. In the other incomplete Pacifista, the launcher is installed on their palms as well. Kuma has his paw pads instead of the laser holes on his hands; it is this aspect (along with the bible that only he holds, even after losing his free will) that distinguishes him from the other Pacifista, and makes him superior to them. History Past History According to Perona, Kuma was once a violent, tyrannical pirate, who was said to be "brutal beyond measure". Because of this, he was known as Kuma "the Tyrant". 10 years before the main storyline, he was on a crew with Monkey D. Dragon and Emporio Ivankov. He witnessed the desecration of Gray Terminal, assisting the survivors on board.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 587, Kuma helps the people from Gray Termnal. While this crew was a precursor to the Revolutionaries, it is unknown if Kuma remained with Dragon after he began his assault against the World Government. In this time, though, he learned of Dragon's son, Monkey D. Luffy; considering that not even Ivankov knew of Luffy and Dragon's relationship, this means that Kuma was either incredibly close to Dragon, or that he had been informed of their relationship by Sengoku or Garp after he became a Shichibukai, since they were the only ones in the Marines to know that Dragon was Luffy's father. He later became a Shichibukai and allowed Dr. Vegapunk to modify him into the cyborg weapon "Pacifista". He apparently struck some sort of deal with the World Government to become a guinea pig for this human weapon project, despite his hatred towards them. Skypiea Saga Meeting at Mariejois Like Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo, he was present at the government summit of Mariejois, following Crocodile's defeat in Arabasta. He has only spoken briefly.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Kuma attends the meeting in Mariejois along with Mihawk and Doflamingo. Whitebeard War Saga Dealing with Moria's Defeat at Thriller Bark With orders from the World Government to inform Gecko Moria of Crocodile's replacement, Kuma came to Thriller Bark. Arriving there, he asked some of Moria's zombie minions, who were loading stuff onto the Thousand Sunny, where their master would be. However, he was met with some resistance and was forced to deal with them. His actions weren't unnoticed as the zombies reported his doings to the person they were to ordered to follow, Perona. Perona, recognized Kuma and shook in fear at his sight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 472 and Episode 368, Kuma arrives on Thriller Bark. Despite Kuma's reputation, however, Perona got annoyed with him and attempted to fight the Shichibukai for his shadow. However, asking her where she would like to go and removing a glove, he somehow made her vanish. The zombies around seeing this tried to attack him but were frightened off by his mere presence. Kuma then spotted Nami and asked her if Luffy has an older brother. After receiving her answer, he then somehow teleported away and continued his search for Moria.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 473 and Episode 368, Kuma makes Perona vanish. Kuma then found Moria in the dance hall in the Mast Mansion of Thriller Bark. After some formalities, he told Moria of Crocodile's replacement, Marshall D. Teach. Though the gap in the Shichibukai ranks had been filled up, he told Moria that he felt somewhat uneasy of the situation. Kuma then told Moria that since the Straw Hats were most likely to come in Moria's vicinity, he should do something about them. He explained this to Moria since the World Government had grown greatly alert of the pirates since the events at Enies Lobby. Though he wasn't given a specific order, he offered to help Moria in dealing with the Straw Hats. Moria however angrily declined Kuma's help and told him to instead sit back and watch as Moria himself defeats the Straw Hats.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 49 Chapter 474 and Episode 369, Kuma tells Moria of Crocodile's replacement. However, despite Moria's boasting, Kuma witnessed Moria get beaten by Luffy. After the battle, Kuma then reported this to the World Government. Fearful that the rumors of Moria's defeat will cause another global uproar like with Crocodile, they ordered Kuma to kill all witnesses on Thriller Bark including the Straw Hat Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 483 and Episode 375, Kuma is ordered to kill everyone to prevent rumors of Gecko's defeat on Thriller Bark from spreading. Accepting the order, he launched an attack on some of the members of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association before shifting his attention to Zoro. Kuma weakens Zoro, and uses his Devil Fruit ability to take down Franky and Sanji. He gives them an ultimatum: let him kill Luffy, and he lets them live. When they refuse him, Kuma calmly uses his powers to create the effects of a bomb, engulfing a portion of the island (in the anime, the entire island was affected).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 484 and Episode 376, Kuma blows up Thriller Bark when the Straw Hats turn down his deal. Though this does not succeed in killing the Straw Hats, it knocks all of them out. Just when he is about to finish an unconscious Luffy off, Zoro, in a desperate move, strikes him with a Shishi Sonson (Lion's song) in an effort to kill him by cutting him in two but is only able to damage him. The wound on Kuma's shoulder reveals that he is a Cyborg. He then reveals that he is different from Franky. Kuma is an incomplete human weapon created by the World Government and Dr. Vegapunk, known as a Pacifista. Zoro offers to trade his life for Luffy's. Kuma agrees. At that moment, Sanji decides to give his life up. Zoro promptly knocks him out, feeling necessary to sacrifice his own life rather than Sanji's. Kuma states that he would not harm Luffy, as his "honor would be at stake",One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377. in exchange for Zoro experiencing the pain Luffy endured throughout his fight against Moria. Kuma proceeds to literally extract Luffy's pain, and directs it to Zoro, which almost kills him. Kuma then teleports to the entrance to the ship. He is last seen musing about Dragon, having a good son with a loyal crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma leaves Thriller Bark. Later, he is seen in the company of Garp and Sengoku, being scolded by the latter for his inability to capture the Straw Hats. Separating the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago Having exhausted themselves by defeating a Pacifista on the Sabaody Archipelago, the Straw Hats were immediately confronted by Kizaru and Sentoumaru, as well as another Pacifista, PX-1. However, the battle was interrupted by the real Bartholomew Kuma, who Zoro recognized as the genuine article. He was surprised to find Zoro still alive; Zoro replied that it was due to Kuma's mercy. Seemingly impressed, Kuma made Zoro vanish to the same place that he sent Perona using the same move that he used on her at Thriller Bark.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kuma sends Zoro away. He then performed the same move on the rest of the Straw Hats, sending them to separate islands all across the Grand Line. Kuma also sent away the Pacifista that was charging for an attack against Usopp, making it vanish as well. While he sent the Straw Hats flying away from the archipelago, he whispers something into Rayleigh's ear. This is later revealed to be the fact that, as a member of the Revolutionary Army, he wished to save Luffy and his crew One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 591, Kuma's motives revealed.. The Dark King questions Kuma's motives, who responds by saying that he can choose whether to believe him or not. After sending all of the crew flying, he leaves a broken Luffy for last, sending him to Amazon Lily. And, before returning to Marineford, he visits Rayleigh to tell him something and adding that he didn't have much time left.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 591, Kuma's last venture. This was the last-known decision, made freely by Kuma, before Dr. Vegapunk completed the Pacifista modifications. Battle at Marineford Kuma answered to the call of Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard, later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbei and Boa Hancock. He then appeared at Marineford alongside Juracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moria, and Boa Hancock, ready for the battle ahead. When Oars Jr. arrived and began causing destruction in his wake, Kuma hit him with an Ursus Shock, wounding Oars Jr. badly. Kuma took on a solemn appearance after seeing Luffy in the battlefield. During the battle, he fired a laser at Ivankov for which the okama questioned why. When Sengoku reveals that Dragon is Luffy's father, he is the only one of the Shichibukai to not voice his thoughts. Ivankov is then fighting him personally, though Doflamingo says it's no use talking to Kuma, cryptically saying that the Kuma Ivankov knew is already dead. Doflamingo then reveals information about Kuma's modifications and what made Kuma into what he is now, making it clear about why Kuma went to Sabaody in the first place. Ivankov, outraged at such a revelation, decides he won't hold back any longer, having launched several attacks at Kuma right before saying this. Kuma later went to the plaza with the other Shichibukai when Sengoku begins the final stages of his plan. After the arrival of Shanks, Kuma is seen standing down along with everyone else. Post-War Arc Kuma appears again at the Sabaody Archipelago in front of the Rosy Life Riders, holding his trademark bible. Shakky isn't afraid of him, believing him to be an ally, unaware that he lost his free will and became a weapon for the World Government. Major Battles * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Perona and Zombies * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Rolling Pirates * Bartholomew Kuma vs. Roronoa Zoro * Bartholomew Kuma vs. PX-1 vs. Straw Hat Pirates * Bartholomew Kuma (as PX-0), Donquixote Doflamingo, and Gecko Moria vs. Oars Jr. * Bartholomew Kuma (as PX-0) vs. Emporio Ivankov Early One Piece In an interview about Strong World, Oda revealed that he originally intended the steering wheel in the head concept of Shiki to be used on Kuma. He turned down the idea and decided later to use it for Shiki.Strong World Sketchbook Interview - Oda tells where who he originally wanted to have the steering wheel in head concept. Anime and Manga Differences During the meeting in Mariejois in the manga, Kuma had a few lines, but in the anime, he had none. In the manga also, Kuma was intended to have a different color scheme than the one he is presented with in the anime. This unfortunately was because no full colored version of Kuma was present when the first episode of him appearing was made. The anime had Kuma with a black jacket while Oda's intentions were an orange one. The manga however later changed this color scheme to resemble that of the anime's. In the manga and One Piece Unlimited Cruise, Kuma's paw pads are black, like a bear's. However, in the anime, the paw pads are pink, like a cat's (which may play off a concept in Robin's head of Kuma's Devil Fruit reminding her of a cat's pads). Translation and Dub Issues * "Kuma” means "bear" in Japanese, which represents his character's animal theme. * In the FUNimation dub of the anime aired on TV, when Kuma is introduced, the word "BIBLE" is edited out. Merchandise As a prominent character, he has appeared in the fan merchandise. Bartholomew Kuma has been featured with the Shichibukai in the series of One Piece Shichibukai Cellphone Strap and twice in the One Piece Super Deformed Figures. Kuma has also been released in the P.O.P. Portrait of Pirates series. He was recently released in the One Piece DX Figure models. He is set to be released in the One Piece World Collectable Figure series in July 2010 along with the rest of the Shichibukai. Trivia * Due to his apparently reserved disposition and the fact that he is invariably seen with a large Bible, Kuma is likely modeled after Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts, a gentleman pirate known for his religious obstinacy, Roberts was also known for being merciless and trying to exact revenge on anyone who wronged him. This might be the origin of Kuma's epithet. His fellow Shichibukai Mihawk's appearance was based off of Black Bart. * Kuma was revealed to have been effectively dead during the Battle for Marineford, which concluded the Golden Age of Pirates and began the "New Age". Coincidently, it was Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts whose death ended this world's "Great Pirate Age". Related Articles * Shichibukai * Vegapunk * Pacifista References External Links * Bear - Wikipedia article about the animal Kuma's animal theme is based on. Site Navigation de:Bartholomew Kuma fr:Bartholomew Kuma Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Cyborgs Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Revolutionaries